disneyinfinityfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition (WinstonCup426)
This is basically what would happen if I, WinstonCup426, were in charge of the next game, not that I am or ever will be but let me dream, dangit. '' WHAT'S NEW FOR 3.0 * Disney Infinity Art Studio - This new Infinity branch program, available for free on PC, Mac, iOS and Google Play, gives players even more tools to make their Toy Boxes unique. ** In the Music Box, use countless instruments and sounds to create custom music for Toy Box levels, whether one wishes to recreate a favorite Disney song or come up with something completely new. Player's Music Boxes can be synced to their Disney account so as to allow this. ** In the Paint Easel and Sticker Book, give the world's scenery those all-important little touches by custom-painting, linking and placing scalable Canvases and Stickers. Disney-made Stickers will also be available for purchase with Sparks. * 4-Player Local Co-Op - With a second Disney Infinity base and Base Adapter, explore Play Sets or the Toy Box face-to-face with up to three friends. * Revamped Toy Store - In addition to being the place to purchase new in-game toys with Sparks, the Toy Store now hosts an online music and art storefront in which players can put their Canvases, Stickers, Models and Music Box songs up for sale. * -- Farming and Sidekicks from the actual 3.0 -- * Henson, Lucasfilm Universes - The Muppets, Star Wars and Indiana Jones franchises are represented with three Play Sets and fifteen figures combined. The Star Wars Original Trilogy and Muppets Play Sets, along with Kermit the Frog and Luke Skywalker, will be included in the Starter Pack. * More Customization - Players can now wave the Magic Wand at certain vehicles, set pieces and more to change their theme or paint scheme. * Bosses - Battle iconic Disney, Lucasfilm and Marvel villains in the Toy Box. * Stats - Each Pack and Tool has its own set of strengths and weaknesses. * New Rides/Transport - Two staples of Disney's kingdoms come to Infinity for the first time. Build a train line or roller coaster with the all-new rail system, or place a monorail or PeopleMover on the beam and fly on a highway in the sky. Just remember to stand clear of the doors! * Pick Your Opponents - Determine which specific characters will play with you in Toy Box challenges and games with the Roster Creator. * More Efficient Editor - Select multiple parts of a Toy Box and move or theme them all at once. * The Costume Hall - Before jumping into a world, choose from even more options to customize the appearance of characters. 2.0 Costume Change Discs will still be good for 3.0, and certain 3.0 costumes will be disc-exclusive. * New Power Disc Pack Structure - Disc packs will no longer be blind. Characters/Figures Magic Kingdom Play Set *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy ''Star Wars Original Trilogy Play Set *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Lando Carlrissian Star Wars: The Force Awakens Play Set *Finn *Rey *Kylo Ren The Muppets *Kermit The Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo Mulan Play Set *Mulan *Li Shang The Princess and the Frog *Tiana Inside Out *Joy *Sadness Beauty and the Beast *Belle *The Beast Indiana Jones *Indiana Jones Gravity Falls *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Captain Hook Darkwing Duck *Darkwing Duck The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Quasimodo *Esmeralda Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Kairi Moana ''Play Set *Moana *Maui ''Pinocchio *Pinocchio Sleeping Beauty *Maleficent (Classic) Winnie The Pooh *Winnie The Pooh *Tigger Zootopia *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde Marvel *Ms. Marvel - Kamala Khan *Black Panther *Riri Williams *Spider-Gwen *Ant-Man 3.0 Toys Costumes (In-Game) * Mickey Mouse ** Brave Little Tailor ** Band Concert ** Steamboat Willie ** King Mickey * Minnie Mouse ** Classic Pink ** Christmas Carol ** Totally Minnie ** Maestro Minnie ** Pink and Blue * Donald Duck ** Mathmagic Land ** Steppin' Out ** Fantillusion Lights * Goofy ** Motor Mania ** The Open Road ** Right on the Beat ** --Mickey and the Beanstalk outfit-- * Tiana ** Almost There * Mulan ** Worth Fighting For * Anna ** Coronation Day ** Summer Fun * Elsa ** Only for Today * Dumbo ** I've Seen Everything ** Baby of Mine ** Brand New Blue * Hiro ** A New Angle * Baymax ** Initial Upgrades * Winnie The Pooh ** Everything is Honey ** Hour After Hour * Lightning McQueen ** Watch the Bolt ** Dinoco Blue ** Nighttime Cruise ** Candy Red * Mater ** Our Town ** Rescue Squad Mater * Woody ** Space Sheriff * Jessie ** Country Blossom * Buzz Lightyear ** Red Leader ** Ultimate Figure ** Battle Command ** Raid on the Chlorm * Sora ** Filled With Light ** Dream Drop Distance * Judy Hopps ** Meter Maid * Luke Skywalker ** Death Star Duel ** Red Five Standing By ** TK-421 Disguise ** --The Force Awakens appearance-- * Princess Leia ** Endor Camouflage ** --The Force Awakens appearance-- * Han Solo ** TK-422 Disguise ** Hoth Jacket ** --The Force Awakens appearance-- * Lando Carlrissian ** --Return of the Jedi appearance-- * Boba Fett ** White Prototype * Spider-Man ** Future Foundation ** Armored Suit ** Uni-Power * Captain America ** Nomad * Black Widow ** Suspense #64 * Iron Man ** Arctic Armor ** Stealth Armor ** Model V * Falcon ** Grip of the Gargoyle * Rocket Raccoon ** Classic Blue Vehicles & Mounts Air *X-Wing Starfighter *Y-Wing Starfighter *Millenium Falcon *T-47 Snowspeeder *TIE Fighter **Galactic Empire **First Order **First Order Special Forces *TIE Interceptor *Slave I *Resistance X-Wing *Poe Dameron's X-Wing * Tri-Motor Plane * The Barnstormer *Ranger Wing *Astro Orbiter *Dreamcatcher Land *Test Track Car **'98 White **'98 Yellow **SimTrack * Speedway USA Car ** Red ** Yellow ** Green ** Blue * Stock Car ** Buzz #94 ** Lion King #9 ** Jayski #13 ** Peyton #56 ** Minnie #04 * Video Float * Splash Mountain Log * Space Mountain Car * SpectroMagic Parade Float * Swamp Mobile * California Screamin' Car ** Red ** Blue ** Yellow * Tea Cup ** Blue ** Orange ** Pink ** Yellow *Bessie * 313 * Kermit's Car * Fozzie's Car * Landspeeder * Speeder Bike * Rey's Speeder * Podracer ** Anakin ** Sebulba ** Ody Mandrell ** Gasgano Rail *Magic Kingdom Locomotive **C.K. Holliday **Fred Gurley **Walter E. Disney **Lilly Belle *Casey Jr. **Black **Blue *Big Thunder Locomotive *Diesel **Viewliner **California Zephyr **Mickey Express *Passenger Car **Circus 1 **Circus 2 **Magic Kingdom 1 **Fort Wilderness **Hong Kong * Car Carrier Rail Car ** Train of Thought ** Black * Boxcar ** Circus 1 ** Circus 2 ** Train of Thought 1 ** Train of Thought 2 ** Bolt 1 ** Bolt 2 * Caboose ** Mickey Express ** Disneyland ** Circus * Handcar Elevated *Mark VI Monorail **Red **Blue **Green **Gold **Black *Mark I Monorail **Red **Blue * Peoplemover ** Disneyland ** TTA Mounts *Pluto *Goofy's Bike *Tandem Bike * Lost Ark Horse *Bantha *Tauntaun * AT-ST * Mini AT-AT * Luggabeast * Pumbaa Flying Mounts *Pegasus *Dumbo Trailers and Attachments * Car Carrier Trailer * Passenger Trailer * Wrecking Ball * Cargo Trailer Track Pieces * Short Monorail Beam * Monorail Beam * Monorail Beam Curve * Monorail Switch Left * Monorail Switch Right * Monorail Beam Incline * Monorail Beam Support * Monorail Bay Switch * Train Rail * Short Train Rail * Train Rail Curve * Wide Train Rail Curve * Train Rail Incline * Train Rail Steep Incline * Lift Hill * Banked Train Rail Curve * Full Banked Train Rail Curve * Switch Track Left * Switch Track Right * Trigger Train Rail Creativi-Toys * Roster Creator * Identifier * Physics Changer * Path Creator * Loot Transfer Toy Bosses * Maleficent * Dragon Maleficent * Shan Yu * Captain Hook * Chernabog * Pete * Ursula * Jafar * Cy-Bug King Candy * Darth Vader * Boba Fett * Venom * Loki * Green Goblin Enemies * Stormtrooper * Sandtrooper * Snowtrooper * Scout Trooper * First Order Stormtrooper * Tusken Raider * Beagle Boy * Clown *Hun Soldier * Hun Horseman Vehicle Enemies * Grid Tank * Light Cycle * Negaquack * Duke Limo * Bulldozer * TIE Fighter * TIE Interceptor * Speeder Bike Scout Trooper * AT-ST Buildings and Set Pieces * Mickey and Minnie's House * Donald's Boat * Goofy's House * Death Star * Mos Eisley Cantina * Sandcrawler * Sarlacc Pit * Crashed AT-AT * Muppet Theater * Doc Hopper's Frog Legs * Emperor's Palace * Temple of Doom * Earful Tower * Mount Prometheus Building Sets *Echo Base *Death Star *Ewok Village *Main Street USA *New Orleans Palace Instant Fun Toys * Speedometer * Scope * Random Dispenser * Light Board Sticker Packs * Original Toons Sticker Pack * Disney Parks Sticker Pack * Pixar Sticker Pack * Muppets Sticker Pack * Lucasfilm Sticker Pack Decorations * White Case * Flag * Vertical Banner * Horizontal Banner INterior Themes * Toontown * Echo Base * Death Star * Pooh's House * Indiana Jones * New Orleans * Mulan House * Image Works Other Floor Decorations * Mini White Case * Figment's Balloon Race (EPCOT Imagination) * Stepping Tones (EPCOT Imagination) * Rainbow Corridor (EPCOT Imagination) * Imagination Land Crayon (Inside Out) * Celia's Desk (Monsters, Inc.) *Professor Owl's Instruments (Sing Along Songs) Other Wall Decorations * Thorndyke Special Hood (The Love Bug ''series) * The Lenore Street Bridge (''Two More Eggs) Terrain Texture Sets *Kermit's Swamp *Death Star Grounds *Mos Eisley Sands *Canyon of the Crescent Moon *Toon Neighborhood * Down in New Orleans * Riley's Mind * Hundred Acre Wood * Big Top Fairgrounds * Steps of Notre Dame Skies *Rainbow Connection *Death Star Sky *Tatooine Sky *Hatay Heat *Barnstormin' Sky * Evangeline's Starry Sky * View From Headquarters * Blustery Sky * Dumbo's Flights * Eyes of Notre Dame Rail Themes * Disneyland * Big Thunder * Wooden * Plastic Action Toys * Disk Shooter * Floor Flubber Patch * Wall Flubber Patch * Ceiling Flubber Patch * Trapeze Sports Toys * Replay Screen * ESPN Pit Manager * ESPN Pit Area Packs/Tools *Green Lightsaber Luke * Blue Lightsaber Obi-Wan * Red Lightsaber Vader * Dl-44 Blaster Solo * Defender Pistol Leia * Electrostaff * Whip Jones * Magic Kingdom Light Sword * Water Blaster * Permanent Diffusinator * Solar Surfer * Kingdom Key * Sword of Truth * Hallie's Ear Piercer * Waffle-inator Vehicle Weapons * Suction Darts * Sprinkler * Ball Launcher * Impact Mine Play Set Townspeople Star Wars - Original Trilogy *Gonk Droid *Astromech Droid *Protocol Droid Townspeople/Sidekicks * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Darth Vader * Yoda * Boba Fett * Finn * Rey * Poe Dameron * Kylo Ren * Darth Maul * Ahsoka Tano * Kanan Jarrus * Ezra Bridger * Figment * Dreamfinder * R2-D2 * Indiana Jones * Tiana * Hallie * Annie * XR * Quasimodo * Esmeralda * Tim Taylor * Zero * Flik * Professor Owl * Dooble * Push * Bill Nye The Science Guy * Huey * Dewey * Louie * Kamala Khan Sidekick Gear Wearable *Medic Pack *Star of Astoroth *Golden Flower *Mickey Mouse Club Ears *Ice Badge *Doc McStuffins' Headband *Elsa's Tiara *Rebel Flight Vest *Captain America Vest *Iron Man Vest *Viking Pack *Amulet of Avalor *Ursula's Necklace *Incredible Vest *Jafar's Headdress *Thor's Helmet *Centurion Pack *Merida's Pendant *Tomorrowland Pin *(Invisibility centurion) *Robin Hood Hat *Honey Lemon's Purse * * * * *White Rabbit Ears *Cogsworth's Hat *Camo Hat *Pluto Hat *Frozone's Helmet *Oswald Ear Hat *Randall Hat * Tools - Weapons *Blaster (Trainee, Basic, Advanced, Pro) *Gas Gun (Trainee, Basic, Advanced, Pro) *Trainee Laser Gun *Furbuster 200 *Star Command Laser *Oswald's Remote *Epic Paintbrush *Energy Slingshot (Trainee, Basic, Advanced, Pro) *Water Blaster (Trainee, Basic, Sure-Shot, Pro) *Throwing Daggers (Trainee, Basic, Sure-Shot, Pro) *Bow (Trainee, Basic, Advanced, Pro) *Magic Wand (Trainee, Basic, Advanced, Pro) *Identity Disc *Captain America's Shield *Yzma's Potion *Mortal Potion *Three Wishes Keyblade *Elsa's Ice Crystal *Yen Sid's Spell Book *Blue Lightsaber *Green Lightsaber *Red Lightsaber Tools - Customization * * * Tools - Farming *Farm Hoe (Standard, Basic, Advanced, Pro) *Watering Can (Standard, Advanced) *Flik's Harvester Critters * Mouse Droid * Mome Rath Cast Members Original Toons * Pluto ''Star Wars'' - Original Trilogy *C-3PO *R2-D2 *R2-D6 *R2-X2 *R2-Q2 *R2-KT *R3-A2 *R3-T2 *R3-Y2 *R4-E1 *R5-D4 ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Han Solo'' *General Leia *BB-8 *Maz Kanata ''Mulan'' *Mushu *Grandmother Fa *Chi-Fu ''Alice in Wonderland'' *White Rabbit *Cheshire Cat *Tweedledum and Tweedledee ''Cars'' *The King *Winford Bradford Rutherford 3.0 Power Discs Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 --More to come--